The present invention is related to an ascending/descending and folding structure for running exerciser. The inclination of the running board can be electrically adjusted and the running board can be electrically folded. In the case that there is no power supply, a user can directly manually turn the running board upward and fold the running board.
FIG. 13 shows a conventional running exerciser including a base seat 50 and a running board frame 51 pivotally mounted on the base seat 50. Opposite caster supports 52 are pivotally mounted on rear end of the running board frame 51. A linking mechanism 53 is drivingly connected between the caster supports 52 and the base seat 50. The linking mechanism 53 via a motor 531 is pivotally mounted on the base seat 50. The motor 531 serves to drive a threaded rod 532.
The motor 531 drives the threaded rod 532 to operate the caster supports 52 at rear end of the running board frame 51 and thus change the inclination thereof. When a user desires to fold the running board frame 51 to reduce the occupied room, the user must manually turn the running board frame 51 upward as shown in FIG. 14. The running board frame 51 is quite heavy so that such procedure is very unsuitable for those having insufficient strength, such as an old man and a rehabilitated patient.
FIG. 15 shows another type of running exerciser in which a driving motor (not shown) is mounted on the base seat 60 for driving the running belt to revolve. A folding unit is disposed under the running board frame 61. The folding unit includes a motor 62 for driving a threaded rod 621 to rotate. In addition, an inclination unit is provided for driving the running board frame 61 to adjust the inclination. The inclination unit has another motor (not shown) mounted on the base seat 60. The motor drives a telescopic rod 63 which is linked with the caster supports 64 under the running board frame 61. Accordingly, the inclination of the running board frame 61 can be adjusted.
The above structure is able to electrically adjust the inclination of the running board frame and fold the running board frame as shown in FIG. 16. The structure includes two motors respectively for driving the caster supports 64 to change the inclination of the running board frame 61 and for folding the running board frame 61. In addition, the structure further includes a motor for driving the running belt. Therefore, the structure totally has three motors so that the cost for the structure is high. Moreover, the structure further includes reducing gear case, threaded rod, etc. so that the structure is relatively complicated. Furthermore, such structure lacks function of manual folding. In case there is no power supply, the user will be unable to fold the running board frame and the running exerciser will occupy much room.
FIG. 17 shows still another type of conventional running exerciser in which a motor 72 is disposed on a pivot section of the running board 70 and the rail 71. The motor 72 serves to drive a threaded rod 73 to rotate. One end of the threaded rod 73 is pivotally connected with a pivot point 74. When the threaded rod 73 is driven by the motor 72, the threaded rod 73 pushes the pivot point 74 to fold the running board 70.
The above structure includes one single motor 72 for driving the running board 70 to electrically fold the same as shown in FIG. 18. Moreover, in case there is no power supply, the running board 70 can be manually folded. However, the force arm for the motor 72 to drive the threaded rod 73 is shorter, while the force arm from the running board 70 to the pivot point 74 is longer. Therefore, the load between the motor 72 and the threaded rod 73 is greater and the motor 72 is likely to damage. Furthermore, it is necessary to use a motor 72 with greater power so that the cost is relatively high. In addition, there is little space below the running board 70. In the case that a larger motor is used, the space will be insufficient to receive the motor. Also, such structure is unable to electrically change the inclination of the running board. An additional motor is required for achieving such function. This also increases the cost.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an ascending/descending and folding structure for running exerciser. The running board frame is connected with a linking mechanism and driven thereby. A telescopic tube assembly of a supporting device is telescoped so as to move the caster support back and forth for adjusting the inclination of the running board. By means of rotating a threaded rod, a long sleeve of the inking mechanism is telescoped into a short sleeve, whereby the running board frame is turned upward. Therefore, the running board can be electrically folded. In the case that there is no power supply, a user can directly manually turn the running board upward and fold the running board.